Ain't love grand!
by Blanx12
Summary: A d/l morning with bits of humor. First fanfiction ever be nice... Oneshot, maybe.


**first fanfiction ever.... so be nice.... **

* * *

"Come on, Danny, we have to hurry! Mac's gonna be pissed off again…" Lindsay Monroe wasn't on her best mood. It was the third day in a row they were arriving late for work, and she was sure it was all Danny's fault.

While he was still lying on his bed, tangled with the green sheets, Lindsay was already fully dressed, having breakfast and deciding that her boyfriend was a bad influence. _"But I love him"_ she thought, _"that's the bad thing. Wait, no, that isn't a bad thing!" _When she heard him snoring, the proof that he had fallen asleep again, she deserted:

"Daniel Messer, I'm leaving, now. When you feel like it, ring Mac and let him know that your dreams are a lot more important that your job, and let's see what he says." With that, se took her keys from the bowl on the table next to the door and left. Maybe, is she hurried a lot, she could still be able to arrive on time.

Sitting in the only seat available in the subway, she started feeling bad. It had been cruel not to wake him, but then again she had woken him like five times that morning. He was the one to blame if he overslept. But she felt responsible no matter what she told herself, so she rang him.

"Mmph?" After some hard time untangling form the sheets, Danny finally found his cell phone.

"_Hey, it's me__!"_ His mind was still too asleep to be able to register who the person after the voice was.

"Me who?" As the voice at the other end started to laugh, he frowned "Mac? Is it you?" But the laughter only got harder.

"_No, you clown! It's me, as in Lindsay". _

"Oh, ugh, Montana, sorry. I was asleep" Danny said, trying to finally keep his eyes open, which was still a very difficult task for him.

"_Yes, I thought so."_ Replied Lindsay still chuckling a bit_ "Listen, I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have left you there sleeping" _

"No, it's okay, really. It's my fault I'm so damn hard to wake" said Danny, finally getting up and going to the bathroom.

"_But this doesn't mean I can leave you like this. I'm sorry. Do you want me to cover for you at the lab? I could tell Mac you had a doctor's appointment or something"_

"That'd be great, but don't let me do this again. I don't like you to go lying for me. I'm gonna be really quick". While saying this he had already taken some jeans and a t-shirt, so he could leave as soon as possible.

"_O__kay then, I'll see you in a bit." _And with a special intonation she added _"I love you"_

"Love you too. Bye!" With that he shut the phone and made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before locking his door and run for his SUV.

* * *

"Overslept, huh?" said Mac, grinning at Lindsay, who finally arrived seven and a half minutes late, with a very stressed look from having had to run the last three blocks. Seven minutes and a half were unforgivable for her, and adding the others from last week, it was starting to be so much.

"Not really, not me" replied Lindsay trough closed teeth, in a very low voice, not looking in Mac's direction, only wanting to get to her and Danny's shared office. Suddenly, she turned to face Mac: "Oh, Mac, I nearly forget, Danny's going to be late. He said he had a doctor's appointment, yesterday he forgot to tell you. He is going to be here ASAP, it shouldn't take him a lot."

"Good, meanwhile, go help Hawkes with his DB" Lindsay nodded and quickly went in search of her fellow CSI. Mac watched her leave with a knowing grin thinking _"Ain't love grand!". _

Half an hour later, Danny made his appearance in the lab, with two Starbucks cups in his hands. It was the least he could do for his Montana was bringing her some latte, and since he was already there, some extremely strong black coffe for himself.

He made a beeline to where Lindsay was working with Hawkes. Approaching her from behind, he positioned the cup right in front of her eyes, which lit up with surprise. As she took it with her hands, Sheldon did the same with the other cup, saying "Oh thanks man! How considerate of you!" with a grin similar to the one that would have a kid who knows he is doing a mischief.

As Hawkes was about to sip, Danny warned him "I wouldn't be so grateful, I think for some reason you won't like it". Instantly, Sheldon grimaced. "This isn't coffe, Messer! It's some kind of beverage very, very bitter!!"

"I told you Shel. You shouldn't be drinking of others drinks!" Shouted a grinning Danny in the direction of where Sheldon had run in search of some water. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Good morning beautiful" He said with a low voice, leaning to kiss her softly in her lips. "Morning" she said, with a smile. "Are you finally awake?"

"Yeah, thank you again. I don't know what I would do without you here to cover my faults"

"You would provably be doing just fine." _Bip, bip, bip,_ the machine she was working with biped"Hey great, I've got a lead! You should go and tell Mac you've arrived. See you!" She gave Danny a chaste kiss and left smiling. Her mood was definitely a lot better than when she had left his apartment that morning. It was the third month in a row she was happy now, and she was sure it was all Danny's fault.

* * *

**what do you think? is it worth writing more? well, am I worth writing more?**

**Reviews would be nice to know wether you've liked it, but don't feel obliged. If you feel like to, review, if not, then don't review. it's just this simple!!  
**


End file.
